Solangelo one shot
by starspangledscrewup
Summary: A collection of Solangelo one-shots and AU's. It's exactly what it sounds like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chickoritas, andd chickoritos, first fanfic on this website and its going to be a oneshot, or maybe several oneshots. if its bad, shush the face, if its good, go ahead and praise me to your hearts content. But really, if its bad, sorry. I suck. so, um, yeah. Nico oneshot.**

"NICO!" I hear someone scream to me through the fog of pain. The voice belongs to Will, my boyfriend. After much prodding, and everyone basically forcing me to admit I liked him, we had gotten together while hiding from everyone at the campfire.

My shoulder blazes in pain, breaking me from my thoughts as I cry out in agony. "Will!" I scream for him, because hes a doctor, definitely not because I, the son of Hades, is scared...certainly not. I feel his arms wrap around me, and I can feel myself being lifted off of the ground, agitating my shoulder even more.

"What the hell happened!?" Will screams at me, carrying me back through the entrance of camp half blood.

"I was visiting hazel, shadow travel, and I was tired, so I walked part of the way back, and then you saw the Minotaur." the answer comes through gritted teeth.

" A Minotaur Nico? A fucking Minotaur? I swear to god, when I fix you, i'm going to kill you. What were you thinking? Why the hell were you shadow traveling?" He sets me down onto a hospital bed, and spoon feeds me ambrosia, while wrapping bandages onto my wounds. I hear him mutter to himself angrily before the pain becomes too much that even the ambrosia isn't helping it, and the world goes black.

An while later, Will is worriedly whispering to me "Nico, Nico Sunshine, are you still awake?" He pokes my face and shakes me slightly. When I try to get up, he basically tackles me to the bed and hugs the life out of me. "I thought you were a goner! I swear to god, i'm going to kill you. I love you. Don't leave me ever again. You are so stupid." He buries his head into my shoulder.

"Will?" I ask him

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." I say. He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"Its ok sunshine. I still love you."

I take a deep breath and look at the boy in front of me, my boyfriend who would go to the ends of the earth for me, the boy that I love. and i'm finally going to tell him. I look him in the eyes and whisper "I love you too." There. My first I love you, to my first love. His breath hitches

"What? Say that again." he demands with a smile

I put my hand on his cheek, "I love you." I say, my voice much stronger this time. He kisses me, slowly and full of passion.

"I love you" he says when we pull away, voice brimming with happiness. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Will tells me over and over again.

I pull him close to me, so were lying next to each other in the bed, and silently thank the gods that the infirmary is closed for the night, with only Will on duty. " I love you too" I whisper into his chest. The rest of the night goes just like that, both of us telling each other how much we love the other, and talking about absolutely everything until we drift off to sleep looking at the stars just out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely chikoritas and chikoritos. Sorry I havn't been on for like, EVER and a half. I was and still are working on a solangelo fanfic. Its quite sad though, and I just thought that you all deserve a happy oneshot before you are subject to my fanfic.**

"No." The answer was clear. There was no way Will was going to convince Nico to let him have a puppy. Absolutely no way in hell.

"But, Nico sunshine! Imagine a cute adorable little baby puppy, running around, barking, playing fetch! It'd be so cute!" Will had been trying for month to get a sweet little Labrador puppy, named Sonya. However, Nico has certain...reservations...about having a small, yappy beast who will grow up to be a gigantic yappy beast. Nico was, to put it delicately, completely against the idea. Will walked away, sullen and defeated, but not for long.

About a month later, Will tried again for Nico to let him have a dog.

"Nico! Please? This is the only thing I ask for! I just want a cute little Labrador! Please?" Will was literally on his knees begging.

"Really? Why the fuck would you want a dog? Why?" Nico was irritated just a lot at Wills relentless begging.

"Why don't you like dogs? Whats wrong with them?"

"What isn't wrong with them? They're overtly peppy, they shed, they bark a lot, and the dog you want, happens to be a monstrous beast."

"How can you love Mrs. O'Leary, but a normal, NOT demon dog from hell Labrador?" Will was joining Nico in his exasperation now, a fight about to emerge between the two.

"Mrs. O'Leary is a HELL, hound. I don't even see her that often! Shes in hell! She may be big, but shes well behaved, she doesn't shed, and she keeps her distance from my face, like a good dog." Nico retorted, stepping closer towards Will.

"Fine, what if we didn't get Sonya? What if we got a smaller dog? One that doesn't shed, and is quiet. We can get it from the shelter too! So were really doing good. Please sunshine? Pretty please with Vanilla wafers on top?" Will was about six inches from Nicos face, so Nico could see his big, pleading blue puppy dog eyes. (Pun Intended)

Nico held fast for a few seconds, but his resolve soon crumbled as he looked at Wills eyes. Well, Will was willing to compromise after all and get a small dog instead of the beast he had planned on getting. Nico could compromise too he guessed. "Fine." Nico sighed with defeat.

"Really?" Wills eyes lit up, and he wrapped Nico into a big hug. "Thank you! Yay! Were getting a puppy!" Will pressed his lips against Nicos, he was too excited about the puppy to keep it a simple kiss. So after they agreed that they would go tomorrow to the pet shelter, Nico and will engaged into a mini make out session, until Will put on 101 Dalmatians, much to Nicos protest.

A week later, after Nico and Will had gotten a puppy from the shelter, a small black furry mutt, who they were assured was quiet and wouldn't shed too much. Nico picked him out much to Wills surprise, and currently, his distress. The dog didn't play. He silently watched over the household, and stalked the perimeter, a 12 pound guardian of ferocity. He didnt play, he didnt snuggle up to anyone but Nico, and that was rarely ever. The puppy, now named Skotadi, meaning darkness, was as quiet, and calm as a dog could get.

"Sko! Sko!" Will called to the puppy. "Come on! Fetch the damned stick would you?" He yelled as the small animal sat there, glaring at him. Will could feel the puppys' disdain towards the boy.

"Will, stop bother the poor guy. Come here Sko, sit with me." The dog came running when Nico called. Truly, the dog was a sweet, kind dog, who loved his owners. However, he just didnt like to play.

"This is ridiculous, I beg for a playful puppy for months, and then we get a dog that is just...not!" Will pouted. Skotadi must have sensed how upset Will was, and reluctantly looked at Nico, as if asking if he really had to cheer the blonde boy up. Nico laughed and walked over to Will.

"Im sorry Will, maybe our next puppy will be more playful" Nico kissed Wills cheek, a sly look in his face.

"We can get another one!" Will practically jumps on Nico. Nico starts laughing, but pushes Will off of him.

"Of course, a playful dog would make you happy. Therefore, I want you to be happy, so we can get another puppy. Soon. As soon as you train this one. He was your idea after all." Nico picked up said puppy, and made a face at him.

"I love you" Will said, still buzzing with joy.

"I love you too." Nico replied with a grin on his face.

**Yay. It sucked. Sorry. Much like Lucien Carr, I suck at endings. I am only good at beginnings. Anyway, I'm glad if you like it. I hope yall anyway. So, i was thinking about one more happy oneshot before the fanfic of doom. But im not sure. Anyway. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo my lovely homo sapiens and sapienettes. So, I decided to post one more one shot before I post the Fanfiction. It should be up in about a week or two, its called One more time. Im really excited about it, but kinda nervous. Anyway, enjoy the one shot, and I hope some of you at least like the new fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**"**Will" Nico whines. "Please can we go somewhere? Do something? I mean, for gods sakes, I am suffocating here!" Nico was pleading with Will to go somewhere outside of camp half blood. Somewhere exciting. To Nico, there was only so much 'hit this, poke that, stab him, climb the fucking LAVA WALL.' He needed to go somewhere to feel a semblance of, not normalcy, but of rebellion you could say. Leaving camp, to go spend a relaxing day with his boyfriend in the beautiful city that is New York. They, well Nico, had decided that damnit, if they were going to rebel, they were rebelling big time, they were going to the big apple.

"Nico, I don't feel safe taking you to somewhere outside of the camp." Will grabbed Nico's hands.

"Well, what if we got Chiron to say yes? If things go wonky, then I'll shadow travel close to the camp. I mean c'mon, were also highly trained and i can raise freaking legions of skeletons to kick a monsters ass if I need to."

"Sunshine, where are you even planning to go if we do get Chiron to say yes? Hm?" Will brought Nico's hands to his lips, kissing the knuckles, hoping to distract his boyfriend from his dangerous mission.

"New York. We are going to visit New York. We'll ask Percy all the good tourist-y places to go, we would have so much fun. Holding hands and walking around times square, just being together. No exercise, no stupid training, no worries. Just for a day, we'll get to be teenagers in love. Please? Can I just have this?" Nico looked into Wills eyes, his normally pitch black eyes shining with excitement and hope staring into Wills crystal blue ones.

When Will saw how happy just talking about it made Nico, he couldn't even pretend he was thinking about still saying no. Will sighed in defeat, "Fine baby. We'll go. But if Chiron says no, we only go for half a day." A sly look on his face. Nico looked really shocked, then laughed and hugged Will, burying his head into Wills neck.

"I love you" Nico whispered.

"I know." Will whispered back.

Several days later, with the approval of Chiron (after Nico threw a tantrum about how he would go_ absolutely_ insane if he wasn't permitted to leave) the two lovebirds were in New York City, smiles plastered on their face.

"Were in New York City! New York! New York!" Nico sang. Will look at him with an amused, yet shocked face, his sunshine was acting so different, it was so unlike his gloomy self. He was acting...happy. Not his usual happy, but he was so excited, like a kid in a candy store.

"So, baby, what do you want to see first?" Will asked Nico.

"Well, Percy said that they have a Toys R'Us with a huge Ferris wheel, and for holy crap, it's TOYS R'US." Nico grabbed Wills hand and pulled him along, following the map that Percy had marked with places for them to visit.

About four hours, two bags of ToyR'Us, three of Hot Topic, and several visits to Starbucks (Will insisted) later, they were roaming the streets of New York, Wills arm around Nico. They were just talking, and being completely happy when it happened. Two insolent teenagers looked over at them and scoffed.

"Faggots. Do you have to come out in public? Cant you just be disgusting in your cult house or something? God." one said.

"It's just gross." the other said.

Will felt Nico freeze, and hide his face in Wills shoulder as Will glares at the two asshole teenagers.

"Aw, look, its feelings are hurt. Poor fag." the first one sneers.

"What a baby. Go back to your cult. Freaks." The last one laughs.

That word. _Freak_. Its what really breaks Nico. He starts sobbing as Will pulls them into an empty alley.

"Baby, Sunshine, Sweetie. Look at me, Its okay. They're just single minded jerks." Will kisses Nicos head, pulling him into a hug.

"Its not okay. Its not. Even here, in New York, I'm a freak. Do you know how that feels? Your the son of Apollo, the sunshiney, happy, Doctor in training perfect kid. I'm the fucking son of Hades. Son of the underworld. The outcast son, of the outcast god. The _freak_." Nico sobs into Wills shoulder. His voice sounding strained and broken.

"Nico, you are not a freak. You've never been a freak. You are perfect, you are my sunshine. Sure, you're not very approachable, but you are an angel. You are the love of my life."Will holds Nico close, trying to comfort his boyfriend.

"Lucifer was an angel..." Nico looks up at Will, eyes brimming with tears.

"You can shut up. You, have the worst self esteem I've seen in a person. Why cant you see how beautiful you are? How kind you are, and how absolutely wonderful I think you are." Will brushes the tears from Nicos eyes. "Even if they don't see how wonderful you are, doesn't it matter that _I_, see it? Why don't I matter? Why cant you just see how beautiful you are? How special you are to me? When will you stop believing you're a freak? You. Are. So. Amazing." Will murmurs against Nicos lips, which taste of tears.

"You really think so?" Nico glances back and forth from Wills' eyes to his lips.

"Of course I do. I love you. I love everything about you. Every, single, thing." Will inches closer to Nicos' face.

"And I love you. I love you too. You are so much better for me than I deserve. Thank you. For everything. For loving me." Nico closes the gap between them. Its not an intense, lustful kiss, but it's one full of passion. It says all the unspoken words between them.

After a few minutes, Nico pulls away, "I think its time to get going back to Camp isnt it?" Will nods his approval, and they whisk back to camp.

Hours later, lying in bed together, Nico close to falling asleep on Wills chest, Will glances over at his Sunshine, at the person he has the honor of calling his boyfriend, and kisses him.

"I love you Sunshine. So, so much." Nico doesn't say anything back, but that's okay, because Will knows that Nico feels the same way. He doesn't need words to confirm it, they just know. They both just know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like, forever and by forever I mean were coming close to a year aren't we? Anyway, I am back and I plan on being more diligent in posting so, please forgive me. I hope you guys dont hate me, and i also hope you enjoy. Also, moderately important authors note concerning requests/prompts and the fanfic I promised would be up in a week, a year ago. Thanks! I love you guys!**

"Sunshine, darling. Wake up, we have a day planned and it might involve you getting up before 12." Will tells the sleepy boy. As much as he wishes he could let Nico sleep, as he looks like an angel so quiet and peaceful, they must get up. They have the week off from training, due to it being a holiday. The week before Christmas and, although they were all Greek and didn't really believe in the Christian traditions, nobody cared. It was freaking Christmas. Which meant presents, candy, spending time with family and horrible songs. What wasn't to love?

"Will, just 120 more minutes." Nico pleaded as he rolled the blankets over himself.

"Nico love, that's 2 hours. We need to leave now if we are going to make it through everything. Especially getting our hot chocolate and ice skating, holding hands and one of us pretending we cant skate just so the other person has to stay close and make sure we don't hurt ourselves. Doesn't that sound like so much more fun than just lying in bed?" Will attempted to get Nico up from the bed by bribing him with his latest obsession since Will made it for him a week ago, Hot chocolate.

"I don't wanna get up" Nico gives Will a pouty face that he knew Will could never resist before adding "However, if you make me some Hot chocolate and Poptarts I might be more inclined to get up" By the sigh Will gives him, Nico knows that Will is getting up to get him his desired breakfast, which is the exact same breakfast that he's had for the past week. Will had insisted that Nico ate something more fruit orientated, to which Nico would kiss him on the nose and reply 'No.' and that would be that.

"You're spoiled." Will calls from the kitchen.

"You're just grumpy because you're whipped." Nico calls back as he grabs one of Wills shirts and puts it on. It's a tad big due to Nico's tiny size, but Nico loved it because it smelt like Will and made him feel safe. Nico feels an arm slide around his waist, and a travel cup of Hot chocolate being placed into his hand.

"That's because you're my sunshine. My adorable sunshine." Will tells the boy and kisses him on the cheek. "Now, c'mon. We need to go."

"Oh, my gods." Nico says before falling backwards onto the ice. "William, I don't like this. I hurt." he says to his boyfriend, who skates toward him laughing.

"Sunshine, would you like to hold my hand? Would that make you feel better?" The statement makes Nico a little angry, as he was expecting coddling, not mockery.

"I would like, for my boyfriend to not be an ass." Nico glares at Will who continues laughing, which only makes the situation worse. Wanting to give Will a bit of his own medicine, he waits for Will to come close enough to cast a shadow over him, and shadow travels away. He travels to a park about a block away from the rink, where thankfully there are no people to witness the strange boy magically appearing. He attempts to walk to a tree in his skates, but soon falls over again. Nico takes the cursed things off, and walks barefoot to a tree nearby. With each step as his socks got more and more soaked with icy snow, he begins to regret ever leaving Will. It was a brash and stupid decision to leave, but Will was laughing at him while he was hurt.

Nico sat down once he arrived at the tree and immediately regretted it. His butt was now cold, and still in pain from his previous fall on the Ice, but he ignored it and continued sitting grumpily on the cold hard ground, waiting for Will to find him so he could tell him he was mean, and that Nico was sorry and if he wouldn't mind, could he please carry Nico to somewhere warm. Nico would have gotten up and looked for him, but his feet were frozen solid, and he was exhausted from shadow traveling, even if it was a short distance. He hasn't been the same shadow traveling since the time before the camp war, and even short distances were enough to make him physically spent. Nico sat next to the tree for what felt like hours, desperately trying to not fall asleep before Will finally found him.

"Nico!" Will called out when seeing his baby sitting lifelessly next to the tree. "Oh gods, don't you ever scare like that ever again!" He ran up to his sunshine and threw his arms around him, kissing his blue lips fiercely.

"Sorry." Nico managed to whisper shakily. Will took a second to take in Nico's frozen state.

"Baby, you must be freezing! Come here, I'll warm you up, and I'll call Percy to come with Blackjack, he's only about ten minutes away. We're not risking you shadow traveling again." Will took the boy into his arms, rubbing warmth back into his arms and legs. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I laughed at you. You were in pain, and I just laughed, and now you're sitting here, probably freezing to death because I was a jerk."

"No, I...I was the jerk." Nico begins slowly, voice trembling through the cold. "I...I w-was stupid. S-sensitive a-and." Will cut him off.

"Never sunshine, never. It was all my fault. Now save your energy, yeah? When we get home, we'll put on a nice bath, I'll make you Hot chocolate, with extra marshmallows just like you like it, and we'll snuggle on the couch and watch TV. Okay? But you gotta stay awake for me. Okay sunshine?" Nico nods weakly in response to his boyfriend.

They sit there for a while until the familiar flapping of wings can be heard, and Percy lands down next to them on Blackjack, while Annabeth is on another Pegasus next to him.

"For the love of the God's. Nico, what were you thinking?" Annabeth yells at him while taking out a bag from the Pegasus's (Pegasus? Pegasi?) satchel.

"Sorry man, couldn't do a stealth mission. Once I was about to fly off with Blackjack, Annabeth asked what I was doing and I had to tell her, so...Mamma bear said she was coming along." Percy rubbed the back of his neck, while Annabeth pulled out two poofy looking beanies, which were really a two beanies layered to look like one, with icy hot packs in the middle.

"Put these on, and let me get the coats ready." Annabeth handed Nico and Will the hats, which they thankfully put on. The coats ended up being similar things, with heating packs placed in the arms and body of the coat, and hand warmers were placed in the mittens. They weren't exactly the most conventional things, and probably used up to 15 packs per outfit, but once they were put on, the two boys began to feel themselves warm up.

"Sorry Annabeth...I didn't mean to scare everyone...I just got mad, and wasn't thinking." Nico said guiltily a few minutes later when he had warmed up a little, and they were back on their way to camp.

"It's okay. Just, next time your boyfriend does something stupid, do what I do. Whack him upside the head." Annabeth told the boy, which made everyone but Percy chuckle.

When they had arrived back at the camp, Annabeth and Percy had dropped the two boys off at the Hades cabin to finish getting warmed up. Will ran Nico a bath as promised, and went to make the him Hot chocolate, also as promised. Nico had tried bargaining for a joint bath, saying that he get warmed up faster if there were two peoples body heats in the tub. Will kissed his head and regretfully took a rain check as he had to grab some cold medicine from the infirmary.

Once the two were bathed and dried off with Hot chocolate in hand (with extra marshmallows like promised), and cold medicine taken they sat down to watch TV together, which ended up being a show they both founded absolutely charming, Supernatural. It, in their opinion, was hilarious to see how the mortals described paranormal stuff, and especially how they viewed the gods and goddesses of Greece, and even of other religions. Nico was a bit off put at how they depicted hell hounds, as Mrs. O'leary was nothing like they said,however they both found the show fantastic .Halfway through an episode, Will turned to Nico and said "You do realize you're going to have a cold tomorrow, and you're going to be very grumpy. You know how you get when you're sick." Nico, just realizing this told Will to stuff it, and that he'd be fine.

The next day however, Will woke up to a very sneezy and very bitter Nico. But that, is a story for another time.

**Hola guys! So, that actually didn't turn out like I had expected it... It was supposed to be very fluffy and sweet, but Idk... let me know if you guys like it, or if you want a part 2, which would be Will taking care of a grumpy and sick Nico. (w) Anyway, I was thinking that you guys could send me prompts and requests for what you want me to write, so I don't run out of ideas and not update...like last time. So, message me and tell me what prompts you desire to see written. Now, onto the fanfic. My laptop went Kaput, and I lost all 10 chapters that I had written, which made me seriously angry, and completely forgo writing for a while. But, I am done with my temper tantrum, and am going to continue writing it. I want to finish it first, so that I don't have any excuse not to update, which it should probably be done soon. I love you guys, don't hate me, and have fantastic lives!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! I know it's short, and I also know I disappeared for a while, but you now have a new chapter! It's kinda fluffy, and I enjoyed writing it. Also, don't be afraid to talk to me and leave me requests! Honestly, I am probably more scared of you all than you are of me. So if you have a Solangelo one shot you wish see come to life, just let me know. Hope you guys enjoy!**

"I hate this." Nico told his boyfriend as he was handed a cup of soup. "I hate being sick, I hate chicken noodle soup, I hate the fact that I can't breathe, and I really hate winter."

"Well, I can make you a different soup. But I can't do much about the whole winter thing, talk to your father or Demeter about that one." Will tells him placing a hand on Nico's forehead, testing his temperature.

"Next time I'm there, I'll tell him." Nico says half grumpily, half kidding. He knows that his 'Stepmom' Persephone is happy with his father, and he loves her. After perhaps 300 years, she eventually stopped fighting him and saw him for his true self, a grumpy softy with an unfortunate kingdom. Hades loved her, Persephone loved him, in the end it was an adorable story and made for a great 'How did you two meet' story. So, in reality the premise behind winter was kind of beautiful.

"You do that sunshine." Will gave Nico a fond look while Nico glared at his soup. "Would you like me to make you a different soup? Your face suggest that it's betrayed you in some way."

"I hate chicken noodle soup..." Nico pouted, his face looking like a grumpy puppy.

"Would you perhaps like me to make...sausage and bacon corn chowder?" At the mention of his favorite soup, Nico perked up.

"With extra bacon?" he asked shyly.

Will laughed. "Of course sunshine. Anything for you." Before he left to make the soup though, he put on tangled Nico's favorite Disney movie, which he would never admit, and protested when it was put on stating that 'The only reason I'm watching it, is because I know how much you love it.' ignoring the fact that Will would be out of the room, and out of earshot of the movie.

When the soup was finished, Will went to go give Nico a bowl only to find his boyfriend nearly asleep watching the movie. Will set the soup down and walked up to Nico, kneeling down gently next to the boy."Sunshine, you should go to sleep. You'll need you're rest to get better." Will whispered, stroking Nico's hair. Nico looked up to meet Wills gaze, as if not noticing him before and shook his head no, making grabby hands for Will.

"It's the light song, I like the light song." Nico told Will sleepily, nuzzling into him once he had laid down by Nico's side. Whenever Nico was sick he was pouty and adorable, when he was tired he was affectionate and snugly. A combination of the two meant that he was the cutest thing ever, and Will couldn't help staring at him in adoration as Nico was watching the movie with half-lidded eyes, mouthing the words to the song, eyes straining not to fall asleep.

When 'the light song' was over Will kissed Nicos head and whispered to the sleepy boy. "Sunshine, you should get some sleep, You're exhausted"

Nico looked up at Will grumpily shaking his head. "I want you to sing to me." Now Will, while being a son of Apollo, the god of music, rarely ever sang. He didn't sing at campfires, he didn't sing along at birthdays, Will never sang. Which made it so much more special when he sang for his sunshine, because he only sang for his sunshine who absolutely loved to hear Will sing.

"What would you like me to sing?" Will asked, fairly sure he knew the answer.

"The light song." Nico whispered, and Will chuckled softly as he had guessed it. Will began singing softly to Nico, stroking his hair and tucking the blanket around them. Nico fell asleep before Will had even gotten to Flynn's part. With the soothing rhythm of Nicos' breathing to lull him to sleep, Will too fell asleep not too long after with a smile on his face.


	6. Authors note

**So, This isn't a new chapter sorry. However, I just decided today that I'm still going to do Solangelo, just now it might be Au's as well as camp stuff. like, Will is a doctor and Nico is a mortician, and they one day meet at the hospital cafeteria. ( Just came up with that right now, and I kinda love it.) So, I don't know why i felt the need to alert you all, but, I am. So, tadah.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola my darling children! New chapter, this one is dedicated Frozen-Demigod33 who requested this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long, school was crazy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget, if you have a request you'd like to see written, just ask. Ok, now that's it. **

"Will!" Nico called to his boyfriend. "The movie is over, and there has yet to be popcorn in front of me!" Nico pouted in the general direction he believed his boyfriend to be located. "How long does it take to make popcorn?" he asked himself, genuinely wondering as he grew up with room service, and a complete lack of cooking ability even when it came to toast.

Nico walked to the kitchen, expecting to see his boyfriend hard at work making popcorn however it was exactly that one made popcorn, only to discover that there was nobody there. No popcorn, No boyfriend, and most upsetting, no clue of where the two could have gone. From the distance, out in the hallway Nico heard voices, that sounded like high-pitch giggling. This was highly confusing, as nobody he knew had a high pitched giggle, and people he didn't know rarely ever came over to the Hades cabin, except to look for Will when there was an emergency. Nico headed towards the noise, hoping that the person outside might have a semblance of an idea where the boy had went.

When he arrived outside the cabin, the first thing he saw was Will, with a girl who looked to be from the Aphrodite cabin and they were kissing. Nico stared in shock for a few seconds, thinking 'She must have kissed him." but to no avail, Will was definitely kissing back.

"Will? What are you doing?" Nico asked, horrified at what he saw before him. He was crushed, pummeled with a freaking hammer to the heart. The guy he trusted, the guy he shared his firsts with, first kiss, first date, first 'I love you', first time, was kissing another chick in front of him like Nico didn't even matter, like everything they did and had together didn't matter.

Will broke away from the kiss to look at Nico, faintly smirking but a look of pity in his eyes as he laughed at Nico."Oh, didn't see you there." His words came out not sounding like Will, but sounding more like Gaea."But, its not hard to miss you, after all you're nobody. A worthless lonely child." 'Will' spat out.

"Will? That cant be you, the real Will loves me. He would never say those things!" Nico said through hot tears running down his face.

'Will' made a pouty face, then turned at the girl who still leeching onto him. "The 'real' Will loves him, isn't that cute?" Will and the girl laughed together."Nobody could love you. Your father abandoned you at a casino, Hazel left you, Bianca would rather die then be with you apparently, and me? I never loved you. Did you ever think that I, beloved doctor Will solace son of Apollo god of the sun, would ever love you, the pathetic son of the god of death? Please, i'm not even gay. You could never get a guy like me. Freak." With every word Will spoke, Nicos heart broke more and more. Everything Will said was true though, he was useless, a freak, pathetic. Nobody could love him. Not even his own family loved him.

"But, why?" Was all Nico could say. Will smiled wider at him, he had been smiling the whole time, through every venomous word he spoke.

"Why? Because it was fun. Because I could. Because you were so pathetically desperate for someone, anyone to love you. Because you are nothing." Will said, his voice still sounding like darkness and cold. Nico fell to the ground and could hear chanting in the distance, it reminded him of the chanting of the crowd before a slave was sent to face the lion in the Colosseum back in the old days.

"Nico! Nico! Nico!" said the voice.

Nico awoke with a start, everything blurry and danger flashing through his mind. He looked up at his surroundings, seeing the face of his boyfriend peering down at him. Suddenly, Nico remembered his dream.

"No!" He screamed. "Get away from me!" Nico said as he started to cry, partially out of fear for what Will was about to do, and partially out of sadness for what Will had 'said'. Nico realized that it was just a dream, but what dream Will said hurt, and if he was being honest with himself what dream Will had said was true. He was a freak, a defect of nature, and of the entire demigod realm.

"Sunshine, Nico whats wrong? What happened to you? You were crying, and it was horrible." Will looked at him hurt and worry clear in his eyes. Will reached for Nico and Nico allowed himself to be pulled to his boyfriends chest. "Sweetheart, what happened? Tell me all about it." Nico shook his head. "What? Why not? Sunshine, I cant make you feel better if you don't tell me about it." Will kissed the top of Nico's head affectionately.

"Because its all true, and I don't want you to tell me so." Nico said through sobs.

"Whats all true? Nico, what could be so bad that you wont tell me?" Will was genuinely concerned now. His baby was terrified of something, and wouldn't tell Will what it was. "Sunshine, I love you with all my heart. Nothing, could make me think less of you, and nothing you think of yourself could possibly be that bad. Tell me so I can make it better." Nico took a shaky breath and nodded, he could trust Will, right? Real Will would never hurt him like dream Will.

"Well, we were at home watching a movie, you left to make popcorn and never came back. So, I went to look for you and I found you, making out with a girl from the Aphrodite cabin. A-and you said all these horrible things, telling me that I was a freak, and that you never loved me, that it was all a rouse. Because lets be real, who would ever want to date me? Everyone leaves me, or dies because they'd rather be dead than date me. I am the pathetic reject son of the reject god, and you're...you're perfect, future doctor, cute, funny, you're too good for me." Nico finished dejectedly. Will said nothing, just looked at his sunshine with a shocked look on his face.

"Nico...none of that is even remotely true. I love you, because you are one of the strongest people I know. You are gorgeous, and I am so lucky to have you. You arent a freak, you are unique-"

"Which is a nice way of saying a freak" Nico interrupted.

"Which, means that you are one of the most special people on earth, you're a child of the big three, extremely powerful, you can raise legions of the dead which is extremely awesome. You are perfect in every way. Grumpy, yes. Pouty, yes. But you are adorably innocent in that you still watch Disney movies and your favorite food is animal crackers and apple juice. You make my life better, and brighter. You are my sunshine, and I would never cheat on you, or hurt you because I love you more than anything on or outside of this earth. Hurting you would hurt me far worse, so badly that not even nectar or ambrosia could heal me. I love you, Nico you refuse to tell me your middle name DiAngelo, and I intend fully to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll let me. Because I love you, I am in love with you and I'll be damned if I let you think for a second you are not worthy of me, because by the gods, you are one in a million. I, am a replaceable Ken doll." Will told Nico, not faltering for a second. His confidence shocking Nico. How could this guy, this perfect amazing guy possibly think he was this great? But, for some reason Will made Nico believe his words. Nico smiled shakily.

"Thank you. I guess I needed to hear that. I've always thought you were better than me. Everyone loves you, and definitely not me. But, you...you make me feel like I'm make me feel special. I am so damned lucky to have you, you know that right?" Will hugged his boyfriend close to him.

"Gods that's so wrong. I'm the lucky one. Now, let's not dwell on this any longer, you're perfect, i'm perfect and we both don't deserve each other. C'mon sunshine, lets go watch a movie. Want me to fix you a snack?"

"Actually, i'd rather we just stay in bed all day. I don't feel like moving, and I need cuddles. You have a lot to make up for after you dream cheated on me." Nico pouted at Will. Will pecked Nico on the lips and pulled the covers back over the both of them.

"And I am very sorry for that. It'll never happen again. Promise." Nico hummed in agreement as he buried his face into the crook of Wills neck. Both of them falling into a peaceful sleep wrapped around each other content and calmed down. "I love you sunshine."

"I love you weirdo."


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry I've been gone for so long, school and physics are killing me. This is my fourth attempt to write this, mostly because of phantom clicking and my lack of saving...Anyway, this is another prompt from Frozen-Demigod33, who I promised that this would be up by Tuesday...so terribly sorry to her, (I hope you're a girl, and i'm not being terribly presumptuous!) So, here it is, 2,590 words. Better late than never right...? I still continue to take prompts, and will continue to take prompts until said otherwise, so don't be scared to just ask! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy! **

"No. No, no a thousand times no. You know my opinion of children, and their opinion of me." Nico told his boyfriend sternly.

"Please? They need a break, they haven't had a night to themselves since Chuck was born." Will begged his boyfriend.

"No. This was supposed to be a night of relaxation for us after a long week of working...for you. This was our date night! It's not my fault they have no time to themselves, they shouldn't have had a kid then if they weren't prepared to have no sleep, or life." Nico said scowling.

"This would be the first time they would be going out since having their child, and I told Coach Hedge we'd watch their kid, but if you want me to call him and tell him that we can't watch their kid for a night, so they can have some time to themselves because I have to relax with my boyfriend, then I will." Will said attempting to guilt Nico. But before Nico could reply, the doorbell rang.

"I cant believe you." Nico said as Will went to answer the door, mouthing an 'I love you' to Nico. Will opened the door to reveal Coach Hedge and a tired looking Mellie who was holding their one year old son.

"Hey! How are you guys?" Will asked cheerfully to the couple.

"Were doing ok. Thank you so much for watching Chuck for us, I don't remember the last time we had a night to ourselves."Coach told Will as Will took Chuck and the child's bag from Mellie.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm happy to help. So are you picking him up tonight or tomorrow morning? Either is fine."

"Tomorrow morning, if that's ok. Now, I must warn you, Chuck is a bit of a spitfire."

"Takes after his father." A tired and worn out looking Mellie said, and a small 'Poor woman' could be heard from Nico in the living room.

"Well, he is in good hands here. You both go and have fun, and Mellie if you want me to text you hourly updates that's fine. It's not being crazy or paranoid, it's called being a mother." Will told the woman as she gave him a grateful smile in return.

"Alright, thanks again for this and tell Nico I said hi, I know he's hiding." Coach smiled at Will as they said their final goodbyes and Will closed the door cooing at the child as he walked to the living room.

"Who's the cutiest little thing ever? Are you the cutiest thing ever? I think you are." When Will reached the living room, he saw a grumpy Nico who was clutching a pillow.

"I don't like you."Nico said, and whether it was to Will or Chuck, Will couldn't be certain.

"C'mon, why don't you like kids? Look at him, he's so chubby and cute!" Will asked Nico making faces at the 'chubby' and 'cute' kid.

"Because they smell, they require far too much work, they're loud and whiny, and for goodness sakes, they cant even talk or entertain you. Yet everyone thinks their the greatest things, because they've got a chubby face and smile without teeth." Nico said squinting his eyes at Will.

"But, this kid is different! He hasn't cried once, and he actually smells lovely, kinda like it does after it rains...must be a 'child of a cloud nymph' thing..."

"He is not different, simply because he is entertained, and not whining. He'll just cry later when somebody breathes wrong." Nico did not like this kid, or children in general.

"Fine, he's different because I delivered him, is that good enough? That sets him from all the other kids, because as far I remember, I haven't delivered any other children, and that makes him special, now can you please make nice with the not even one year old? Or else I'm going to have to take care of two children tonight." Will snaps at Nico for his ridiculous behavior. Just because he didn't like children, didn't mean he got to be cynical and unhelpful, not to mention hold a grudge on a kid who can barely even walk yet.

Nico glares at Will and stands before retreating to his bedroom angrily, not saying a word.. Will sighs and shakes his head, great now his boyfriend is upset at him _and_ he has to take care of this kid.

"Hey Chuck, I have to go fix this don't die ok?" Will says and puts the kid on the floor, attempting to make a pen of sorts so the kid doesn't get himself killed, before walking to the bedroom and knocking on the door.

"Go. Away." is the response, however the voice is slightly warbled. Wills heart drops, he made Nico cry.

"Nico, sunshine, let me in. I'm sorry..."Will can't help but feel terrible, he didn't mean to make him cry.

"No. Now you only have one kid to take care of, so go take care of him." Will can't help but feel the words sting a little, as the guilt seeps deeper. Will opens the door to a sniffling lump of blankets.

"I can't do that, because you're upset, and you matter more. Although I'm slightly concerned he may be playing with electrical sockets..." Nico doesn't laugh like Will had intended and more silence fills the air.

"I'm not a child." Nico says eventually, breaking it. Will moves to sit on the bed next to the lump of blankets hiding his boyfriend.

"I know sweetie, I just...I don't understand why you don't like kids. You'd be a great dad, and it's frustrating because I've always wanted kids. I want to have kids with you one day, and it kind of hurts that you don't, because then that dream is crushed, even though I know you'd make a great dad, the best dad." Will tells Nico, his own voice sounding kind of warbly now. He'd never mentioned that to Nico before, or to anyone, because he knew how much Nico hated kids, but Will knows that if they adopted their own, their kids would absolutely adore Nico, love him more than they would love Will, and Will can just imagine making breakfast for everyone every Sunday, sitting curled up with Nico on the couch sipping Coffee while their kids run rampant through the house. But none of that Will ever happen, because Nico refuses to even be in the presence of a child.

Nico raises his head, looking at Will with tears in his eyes, "You'd want all that with me?" He asks Will, voice sounding even more warbled than before, but in a good way, in a touched way.

Wills gaze softens "Of course sunshine, there's nobody else I could imagine it with." Will pulls Nico to his chest, placing tender kisses on his head. He can feel Nico smile for a few seconds against his skin before he hides his face into the crook of Wills neck, and frowns.

"But...I...I don't know how to be a dad, or even an occasional Uncle. I ruin everything, and I'll ruin the poor child." Fresh tears stream down Nicos face and onto Wills shoulder.

Will is aghast at this statement, "What do you mean you'd ruin the kid?" He asks.

"I'm the son of the God of death, who isn't exactly an A plus parent even where gods are concerned, and my mother dropped me and my sister off at a casino when we were kids. I mean sure, before she'd abandoned us, she was ok. But I don't remember most of that. I have no paternal instinct, no idea what to do with a kid, how to hold them, how to feed them, how to talk to them. I'm terrified that I'm going to end up ruining its life." With each word Nico starts crying harder and harder until hes barely even comprehensible at the very end. By this point in time, Wills heart physically hurts, and hes positive its broken.

"_Sunshine_..." Will whispers into Nicos hair, holding him closer and rocking him slightly, rubbing circles into his back. "You are going to be the best dad ever, because you _care_. You care so much. You are going to teach them so many things, and they are going to love you. I don't care if you didn't have the best examples growing up, because Bianca was your parent, and you were your own parent, and look how you turned out. You turned out perfect. You are going to be absolutely wonderful with them, and nothing you tell me will convince me otherwise." Will tells Nico fiercely. Nico turns to look at him, still unsure. "And as far as all the holding them, and feeding them, you can always learn. In fact, we have a probably dying baby out there to teach you with. So, c'mon no more sulking, let's go take care of that kid before he swallows some of your coffee and has a heart attack." Will tells Nico before kissing him sweetly, letting his lips rest near Nico' for a few.

"Mellie would never forgive us would she." Nico says against Wills lips, smiling slightly.

"Coach hedge would kill us, if Mellie didn't first." Will says smiling back before kissing him one more time and taking Nicos head leading him out of the room.

Chuck is, thank the Gods, not dead. In fact, the kid is sitting quietly in the middle of the floor, chewing on the TV remote and (another thanks to the gods) not playing with electrical sockets. Will walks over to him and picks him up, gently removing the TV remote from his mouth, and giving the kid to Nico, placing his hand under the child.

"See? Not that hard, just hold him like that on your hip, and gently bounce or sway. You've got it." Will tells Nico proudly, while Nico only looks slightly less terrified than he felt when he faced the roman camp less than a year ago. "Hey, you're doing great. Now, c'mon were going to feed him." Will says before walking into the kitchen and grabbing Chuck's bag and grabbing out the baby food jars Mellie packed, apparently today's meal was turkey and gravy, squash and pumpkin, and for dessert, a few of those weird puff fruit flavored things, that looked like lucky charms and dissolved on your tongue. "Ok, now set him down there, and put his bib on him." Nico did as told and them picked up the jars of food while Will searched for Chuck's tiny feeding spoon.

"These are disgusting. Why are we feeding him this? Can't you make him pancakes?" Nico asked, face scrunched up with disgust.

"You can't feed a kid solid foods like that, he wont be able to chew it very well, as hes got like, ten teeth." Will told him finally locating the small rubber-ish spoon.

"So puree the pancakes, because this is nasty."

"You can't do that. I don't know why, but I know you probably can't."Will said handing Nico the spoon."Now, you are going to learn to feed him. You take about half a spoonful, and give it to him and that's pretty much it." While it sounded simple, Nico looked skeptically at the miniature spoon, however stuck it in the jar with 'turkey' and 'gravy' (lets be real, it is neither of those things) and then put the spoon on front of Chucks overly happy face.

"Eat." Nico commanded the kid, who in turn, laughed. Nico glared at the kid. "This isn't funny, I am feeding you a pureed mystery, and you are laughing. Open up and eat tiny human." The kid laughed even more, but opened his mouth for the food, so it was a win for Nico.

After feeding Chuck the jars of 'Pureed mystery' and some puffs, which Nico may or may not have eaten some of as they were surprisingly delicious, it was time to settle down, watch a movie and then put Chuck to bed. The kid, magically hadn't cried or made a fuss all day. That is, he hadn't cried until Will mentioned it, and not even five minutes later the kid started crying because he needed a diaper change, which Nico made Will do. Baby steps.

They watched 'Tangled' which Will knew the kid would never make it through all of it, but he put it on anyway because it was Nico's favorite. Nico and Will cuddled as best they could with Nico holding Chuck, Nico sitting with his back against the arm of the couch, his legs draped over Will, holding Chuck on his lap. Somewhere through the movie, Will looked down and his heart swelled as he saw Nico asleep on his shoulder, and Chuck asleep against Nicos chest. Not wanting to waste an opportunity, he took a picture of the sleeping angles, and sent it to Mellie, who he had indeed been texting every hour with an update in the form of sneaky pictures he took of Nico taking care of Chuck. Mellie had been ecstatic to discover that Nico had been so amicable towards Chuck, knowing as well his former disposition on children.

After taking the picture, he gently stood up before gently taking Chuck from Nico, who seemed reluctant to let go, even in his sleep which made Will happy beyond belief that Nico's demeanor towards children had changed so much in the four hours they were taking care of Chuck. He gently walked Chuck over to the portable pack'n'play crib, and placed him inside before walking back over to Nico, picking him up as well and walking to their bedroom. Nico woke slightly as Will placed him on the bed, and reached out for Will who slid into bed beside him.

"Thank you." Nico said sleepily into Wills chest.

"For what sunshine?" Will asked, kissing the top of Nico's head.

"For helping me, I'm not so scared anymore." Will's heart felt full, so full it brought tears to his eyes.

"Of course sunshine, you did amazing, you're going to be amazing with out kids." And at that Will felt Nico smile and nuzzle further into Will.

"Our kids. I like that." And with that, the two of them fell asleep.


	9. NOT AN UPDATE!

**Hey guys! Sorry I havn't been updating lately, things got really hectic but I promise that I'll have an update sometime in the next week, hopefully in the next few days! Anyway, so I'm going to be branching off into AU's and I was wondering what you guys thought, are there any AU's you want to see? Do you guys even want me to write AU's or do you want me to stick to the basics? Let me know what you guys are thinking, and I'll update soon!**


	10. Also not an update

**Ok, so I'm still planning on updating today, it might just be a little late, because each time i attempt to write a oneshot, it ends up being a really good idea that I now want to write as a full-blown story. In other words, the oneshots just one stay oneshots! So, they update is going to be late tonight, apologies. But, on the subject of oneshots not staying oneshots, would you guys even want to read a fullblown story if I write one? If so, let me know and with the oneshot update i'll tell you guys the different options I've been toying with. That's all, just wanted to let you guys know I'm still going to update today, I did promise an update within a week and I plan to stick with that. **


End file.
